Between War and Love
by 19Daydreamer92
Summary: Die Schlacht von Hogwarts ist beendet, der Krieg jedoch noch lange nicht. Zu den Opfern gehört unter anderem auch Fleur. Bill versucht die Realität zu ertränken, doch irgendwann trifft sie jeden.  Gener wechselt sicher noch ein paar Mal
1. Der Tag danach

Hallöchen

Eigentlich wollte ich mit der FF noch etwas warten und mir einen kleinen Vorsprung für unproduktive Zeiten verschaffen, aber ich will unbedingt eure Meinung dazu hören.

Die Geschichte handelt nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Voldemort als Sieger hervor ging und der Krieg noch nicht entschieden ist. Alles weitere erfahrt ihr beim Lesen.

Alle Handlungsorte, Figuren und was ihr noch so von den Büchern her kennt, gehören JKR. Nur die Handlung ist von mir frei erfunden.

* * *

**Der Tag danach**

Er spürte die Umarmung seiner Mutter nicht wirklich. Auch die Beileidswünsche der Anderen streiften nur leicht den Rand seines Bewusstseins. Sie waren tot. Fred … Ron … Fleur. Drei der Menschen, die ihm in seinen Leben am meisten bedeuteten. Einfach so. Unwiderruflich. Ermordet von Todessern. Grundlos. Ohne, dass er es irgendwie hätte verhindern können.

Er hatte sich mit Fleur eine Zukunft aufbauen wollen. Ein Traum, der jetzt nicht mehr möglich war. Der geplatzt war, wie eine Seifenblase.

Hier lag sie nun. Seine Zukunft. Begraben neben den anderen Freiheitskämpfern, die in dieser Schlacht gefallen waren. Und verdammt nochmal, er kannte ihre Familien. Jede einzelne, die heute hier versammelt war.

Merlin, das alles hier wurde ihm zu viel! Er brauchte Abstand von den Leuten, die um jemanden trauerten und von denen die meinten, es würde ihm helfen, wenn sie ihm ihr Beileid verkündeten.

Mit einem letzten gebrochenen Blick auf das Grab seiner Geliebten richtete er sich auf und der Klos in seinem Hals schwoll auf die Größe eines Quaffels an. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Ginny und Hermine nicht zu den Begräbnissen gekommen waren. Seine Schwester verabscheute Mitleid, solang es sie betraf. Dieser Tag hätte selbst ihr den Rest gegeben.

Mit Scheuklappenblick ging er an den anderen Anwesenden vorbei. Eine starke Hand legte sich fest auf seine Schulter und veranlasste ihn in Charlies Augen aufzusehen. Auch er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und gab ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

„Ich bin im Fuchsbau oder auch schon in Shell Cottage, sollte jemand fragen." Er sah in die braunen nassen Augen seines Bruders und umarmte ihn kurz.

Auf einmal zerfetzte ein Knall die Luft. Die Anwesenden sahen sich panisch um. Hatten die Todesser das Abkommen doch nicht eingehalten? Die verfeindeten Seiten hatten vereinbart, für drei Tage Waffenstillstand einzuhalten, damit die Angehörigen der gefallenen Krieger ihre Toten beerdigen konnten.

Dann bemerkte Bill den Ursprungsort des Knalles. Um Freds Grab begann sich eine riesige Rauchwolke zu bilden aus der mit lautem Schrei ein gigantischer Phönix in die Luft stieg und ein Klagelied zu singen begann, wie er es bis jetzt nur einmal gehört hatte. Es schien ihm fast das Herz zu zerreißen.

Die dicke Wolke begann sich zu legen und inmitten hockte ein trauriger, aber dennoch glücklich aussehender George. Die meisten der Umstehenden, darunter auch seine Eltern, waren alles andere als begeistert über den Riesenvogel, der noch einige Runden über ihren Köpfen drehte und dann immer weiter aufsteigend in der Ferne verschwand.

Seine Mutter machte ein Gesicht, als ob sie ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte. Doch etwas an seinem Bruder tröstete ihn. George richtete sich auf. Lange glänzende Striemen zeichneten sein zufriedenes Gesicht. Dies war seine persönliche Art, von seinem Zwillingsbruder und Ron Abschied zu nehmen. Und wenn Bill richtig darüber nachdachte, hätte er auch nichts anderes von seinem kleinen Bruder erwarten können. Er hatte die Beiden schon damals bewundert, als George wegen Snape eins seiner Ohren eingebüßt hatte.

Mit diesem Phönix hatte er das ausgedrückt, was alle hier fühlten. Das letzte Mal, als Bill solch ein Klagelied gehört hatte, war nach dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore, dem wahrscheinlich großartigsten Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Allerdings befand sich sein Zustand damals irgendwo zischen Koma und Dämmerschlaf, da er von Fenrir Greyback beinahe getötet wurde. Dieses elende Drecksvieh! Dank ihm war er jetzt nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Eine absurde Mischung zwischen Mensch und Werwolf.

Aber Fleur hatte ihn dennoch geheiratet. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geliebt. Sein Aussehen war für sie nur zweitrangig gewesen.

'Verdammt nochmal! Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum nicht ich? Warum?'

Und dann noch dieser grundlose Jahrzehnte andauernde Krieg, der langsam aber sicher zu einem Weltkrieg anwachsen würde.

-xXx-

„SO EIN ROTZ", schrie Hermine und pfefferte das Buch in ihrer Hand quer über den Esstisch, dass es aufgeschlagen in einer Ecke der Küche liegen blieb. Doch schon im nächsten Moment bekam sie bei dem Anblick der Lektüre, die sie so lieblos geworfen hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schließlich konnte das Buch ja auch nichts dafür, dass der letzte Tag mit so vielen Toten geendet hatte. Aber der Tod Rons hatte sich seelisch in den Keller ihres Daseins gezerrt. Das Buch jedoch war trotzdem unschuldig. Mit verheulten Augen stand sie auf, durchquerte die Küche und bückte sich nach der Lektüre und hielt dann inne.

Wie bescheuert war sie eigentlich? Ein Buch hatte keine Gefühle. Hatte es noch nie und würde es auch niemals haben'

Hermine holte aus und hatte schon beinahe das unschuldige Buch gegen die Küchentür geworfen, als sie erneut begann nachzudenken. Was war, wenn jetzt jemand rein kam? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach planlos mit Büchern um sich werfen. Soweit kam es noch! Aber wer sollte denn schon durch diese dämliche Tür kommen?

Mit einem Wutschrei über ihre eigene Dummheit und noch mehr Tränen flog das Buch auf die sich eben öffnende Tür zu, verfehlte diese jedoch um Zentimeter und traf den Rahmen.

Durch die Tränen nahm sie nur eine verschwommene großgewachsene Gestalt mit feuerroten Haaren wahr. Ihr erster Gedanke war Ron, doch als sie noch einmal blinzelte musste sie ihren Irrtum einsehen und ihr wurde zu allem Übel auch noch schlecht.

Bill, der beinahe von Hermines Buch erschlagen wurde, nahm nicht einmal Notiz von ihr und der Tatwaffe, durchquerte die Küche und stieg mit glasigen Augen die Treppe hoch. Hermine starrte ihm mit leeren Blick hinterher ohne es zu merken.

Es mochten Minuten oder sogar Stunden, aber vielleicht auch nur wenige Sekunden vergangen sein, als sie aus dieser Art Trance erwachte. Sie musste etwas tun. Egal was. Tatenlos in der Küche stehen würde zumindest keinem eine große Hilfe sein. Und es würde für Ablenkung sorgen. Das war es, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Das Beste würde sein, wenn sie schon anfing ihre Sachen zu packen, denn der Fuchsbau war für sie alle nur noch solange sicher, wie der vereinbarte Waffenstillstand andauerte. In zwei Tagen würden die Weasleys und mit ihnen auch Harry, der durch Ginny ja irgendwie zur Familie gehörte, nach Shell Cottage ziehen. Der für sie momentan sicherste Ort. Sie selbst würde sich irgendwo in England eine Wohnung suchen und diese so absichern, wie den Grimmauldplatz damals.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in Ginnys Zimmer, in dem sie ihre Sachen vorübergehend abgestellt hatte, nahm ihre Tasche, die sie auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen schon verwendet hatte, und begann die dreckige Wäsche heraus zu sammeln, wobei ihr auch einige Kleidungsstücke von Harry und Ron entgegen kamen.

Ron. Der Klos, den Hermine eben erfolgreich herunter gekämpft hatte, arbeitete sich langsam erneut ihren Hals hinauf, als in dem Zimmer unter ihr ein lauter Schrei das Haus erzittern ließ und etwas glasartiges zu Bruch ging.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Hatten die Todesser die Abmachung etwa doch nicht eingehalten? Aber ein Todesser würde sich sicherlich nicht mit einen Wutschrei ankündigen. Kurz entschlossen rannte sie die Treppen nach unten, riss, ohne darüber nachzudenken, die Tür zu dem Raum auf, aus dem der Schrei gekommen war und fand sich unerwartet im Badezimmer wieder.

Sie benötigte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sie sah.

Der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken war zertrümmert. Nur noch im Rahmen steckten vereinzelte Scherben, auf denen eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit glänzte. Im Waschbecken selbst lagen noch mehr Scherben, ebenfalls rot gesprenkelt. In der Ecke daneben saß Bill, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einer Hose. In seiner rechten Hand staken weitere Überreste von dem, was einmal ein Spiegel war und Blut rann über seine Finger und tropfte von da aus auf die weißen Fließen.

„Bill?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Erst gab er kein Zeichen von sich, dass er sie gehört hatte, doch dann schloss er langsam die blutige Hand und die Scherben gruben sich noch tiefer in das Fleisch.

„Bill, lass das!" Hermine ging auf ihn zu und öffnete leicht zurückhaltend seine Hand um die Scherben. „Das macht keinen von ihnen lebendig, sondern betäubt nur den eigentlichen Schmerz."

Vorsichtig begann sie die größten Spiegelreste zu entfernen.

-xXx-

Verdammt noch mal! Was war nur mit ihm los? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals so die Fassung verloren hatte, dass ein Spiegel oder etwas in dieser Art dran glauben musste. Es hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Und erst recht nicht vor Hermine. Ab jetzt musste er sich zusammenreißen. Wenn seine Gefühle die Oberhand über ihn erlangten, war er endgültig verloren. Er musste die Trauer um Fleur und seine beiden Brüder verdrängen, durfte jetzt nicht klein bei geben.

Am Rand seines Bewusstsein bekam Bill gerade noch mit, wie Hermine ihn in die Küche neben die Spüle verfrachtete, das Blut mit warmen Wasser abspülte und begann die restlichen Splitter aus der Hand zu sammeln. Als sie damit fertig war, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und schloss damit die tiefen Schnittwunden.

Merlin, war er jetzt schon nicht mehr in der Lage sich selbst zu heilen? Eines stand fest. Seine Eltern durften von alldem nichts erfahren. Zwei tote Söhne waren für sie ausreichend genug. Da brauchten sie nicht noch zusätzlich einen geistig Gestörten.

Er spürte Hermines Blick auf sich ruhen. Er wollte ihn nicht erwidern, den Vorwurf und das Mitleid in ihren Augen konnte er auch so spüren. Die Zeit verstrich, doch Bill rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Merlin, warum sagte sie es denn nicht einfach?

Aber Hermine sagte nichts. Sie starrte Bill nur an und er starrte in die Spüle, auf der er sich abgestützt hatte.

„Hermine, jetzt sag es doch einfach", schnauzte er sie an und sah ihr endlich in die verwirrten Augen.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, blinzelte kurz und machte den Eindruck, als ob sie erst begreifen müsste, was er eben gesagt hatte.

„Wovon redest du?", entgegnete sie verwirrt.

Falsche Antwort, falsche Reaktion.

„Stell dich doch nicht dumm, Hermine, sag es einfach!"

„Mir ist im Moment nicht nach Ratespielen zumute, Bill! Was soll ich sagen?"

„So etwas wie, 'Mit der Zeit kommt das Vergessen' oder 'Das wird schon wieder'!"

„Das wird schon wieder? DAS WIRD SCHON WIEDER?", sagte Hermine bedrohlich leise. „Daran glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Oder denkst du wirklich, dass ich versuchen würde, dir solche Lügen aufzutischen? Bill Weasley, wir haben vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden eine Schlacht verloren in der drei Mitglieder unserer Familie gestorben sind! Die Menschen, die wir am meisten geliebt haben sind tot! Menschen, die noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich hatten! Meine Eltern leben in Australien und wissen nicht einmal, dass ich existiere! Wahrscheinlich habe ich Geschwister, die ich niemals kennenlernen werde! Es tobt hier ein Krieg, von dem keiner weiß, wie er enden wird, geschweige denn, wer ihn überlebt! Hunderte Eltern, Großeltern, Schwestern und Brüder haben in den letzten Stunden ihre Kinder und Freunde verloren! Ted hat keine Eltern mehr! Wir könnten diese Nacht einschlafen und nie mehr aufwachen! Es ist sogar ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt hier stehen! Wir hätten gestern genauso gut sterben können wie die anderen! Ist … ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?" Ihre Stimme bebte und Tränen strömten ungehemmt aus ihren Augen.

Verdammt, sie hatte ja Recht. Er hatte sich eben benommen wie ein Idiot. Konnte er denn überhaupt einmal etwas richtig machen?

Er war schon auf halben Weg raus aus der Küche, als Hermine mit schwacher Stimme weitersprach. „Tut mir leid, Bill, geh bitte nicht. Sonst bin ich die Nächste, die die Nerven verliert und die Einrichtung demoliert. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht!"

Widerwillig bleib er stehen und sah auf das kleine Häufchen Elend, das vor der Spüle in sich zusammengesunken war.

Hermine litt ebenso wie er. Sie teilten beide das gleiche Schicksal, auch wenn ihres noch etwas heftiger war, da sie ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Im Grunde war es auch egal, ob er oben allein vor sich her vegetierte oder hier unten in Gesellschaft von Hermine.

Er holte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus dem Schrank, setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden, nahm einen großen Schluck und reichte den Alkohol an Hermine weiter. Diese erweckte den Eindruck, die Flasche zu hypnotisieren indem sie sie anstarrte und teilnahmslos schwenkte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ginny", fragte Bill nach einer Weile des Schweigens, um ein möglichst neutrales Thema anzufangen in dem es nicht um Krieg und Tod ging, griff nach der Flasche, aus der Hermine fast nichts getrunken hatte und setzte sie selbst wieder an.

„Ist kurz bevor du gekommen bist mit ihrem Besen zum Obstgarten, um sich abzureagieren."

Soviel zu einem neutralen Thema. Ein weiterer Zug folgte.

-xXx-

Nachdem die Flasche noch einige Male den Besitzer gewechselt hatte, war Hermine wieder einigermaßen ruhig und dazu entschlossen, das Chaos im Bad zu beseitigen.

„Was hast du denn vor", fragte Bill leicht angesäuselt mit der über die Hälfte geleerten Flasche in der Hand.

„Den Spiegel reparieren, dein Blut im Bad beseitigen, danach meine Sachen packen … und mir eine Wohnung suchen", das letzte sagte sie schon fast ungläubig. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr richtig bewusst, dass sie ihre Freunde wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen würde, wenn sie dieses Haus verließ.

„Wofür brauchst du eine Wohnung? Ich dachte du kommst mit nach Shell Cottage", fragte Bill, kaum merklich lallend.

„Die Weasleys ziehen nach Shell Cottage. Ich bin keine Weasley!"

„Was soll das denn heißen! Natürlich bist du eine Weasley! Willst du Mum und Dad jetzt noch den Rest geben und dich gleich selbst umbringen? Darauf wird es nämlich hinaus laufen. Im übrigen wird sich dort der Orden des Phönix einquartieren und nicht nur _die Weasleys_."

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich möchte nur niemanden zur Last fallen", nuschelte Hermine und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Du fällst niemanden zur Last. Nach dem, was Ron letzten Sommer vor eurer Abreise über dich gesagt hat, bist du für uns unersetzlich."

Ron. Hermine brachte den Whisky erneut in ihren Besitz und begoss Trauer und Verzweiflung, die erneut in ihr aufkeimten mit einem weiteren Schluck. „Danke." Merlin, sie musste aufhören dieses Zeug zu trinken, sonst würde sie bis morgen hier sitzen, weil sie zu betrunken zum Aufstehen war. Die Flasche wanderte weiter.

-xXx-

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, trottete Charlie durch den Garten seiner Eltern auf den Fuchsbau zu. Ein paar Hühner wichen vor ihm zurück. Die würde er später noch einfangen und mit nach Shell Cottage nehmen. Trotz des Federviehs wirkte der Garten verlassen. Das Haus hatte er noch nie so einsam, alt und verwittert empfunden wie heute. Das leise knarren der Haustür war ohrenbetäubend.

„Ich bin wieder da", sagte er zu Hermine und Bill, die er am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahrnahm, stolperte über etwas am Boden liegendes, ging gedankenverloren weiter ins Badezimmer und stockte. Merlin, was war hier passiert? Der Spiegel, der normaler Weise über dem Waschbecken hing, lag zerbrochen und rot gesprenkelt auf dem Boden. Seine Niedergeschlagenheit wandelte sich schlagartig in Kampfbereitschaft und Vorsicht.

„Bill, was ist hier passiert?", rief er in die Küche.

„Wassn los?", kam die seltsam klingende Antwort.

„Was hast du mit dem Badezimmer gemacht?"

„Warum? Zeig mal her."

„Hast du etwa getrunken?"

„Nurn klein Schluck Feuorwskü", sagte sein Bruder und winkte ihm mit der fast leeren Flasche zu.

„Klein? Du hast fast die ganze Flasche geleert!", mischte sich Hermine vorwurfsvoll ein.

„Du hast geholfm."

„Ihr Beiden habt zusammen eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky gekippt?"

„Wir? Er!", verteidigte sich Hermine und sprang auf.

„Du hast geholfm."

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Die Anderen kommen gleich nach Hause, ihr sitzt mit einer Whiskyflasche auf dem Boden und das Bad sieht aus, als ob jemand darin abgestochen wurde.

„Ich wurde nicht abgestochn, das war ich selber."

Das war doch nicht der Ernst. „Hermine, kannst du das Bad wieder herrichten, ich bring Bill nach oben."

„Klar, bin schon dabei."

Hermine steuerte das Bad an, während Charlie versuchte seinen Bruder in eine einigermaßen aufrechte Haltung zu hieven.

„Lass das, ich kann allein stehn!", lallte Bill, und schwankte leicht. „Mensch, Scharlie, kannsd du nich mal stillstehn? Du schwankst, als ob du ne Flasche Feuorwskü allein geleert hättest."

„Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst", sagte Charlie und legte sich Bills Arm entschlossen über die Schulter.

„Ich bin doch noch garncht müde, Dad."

„Langsam nervst du."

„Och Dad", sagte Bill mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Charlie taumelte die erste Treppe mit seinem Bruder hinauf.

„Dad, weißt du eigndlich, dass du große Ähnlichkeitn mit Mum hast?"

„Ich bin ja auch ihr Sohn."

„Das geht?"

'Nur noch zwei Treppen. Nur noch zwei.'

Die beiden Brüder befanden sich mitten auf der zweiten Treppe, als Bill auf neue Ideen kam.

„Wie weit isses denn noch, Dad?", fragte er und sah Charlie mit verhangenen Augen und halb geöffneten Mund an.

„Die Hälfte haben wir hinter uns", stöhnte 'Dad' und wischte sich mit der freien Hand über die Stirn.

„Das ist mir zu weit. Ich möchte hier bleiben. Hier ist es schön."

Bevor Charlie es verhindern könnte, hatte sein Bruder sich von ihm befreit und mitten auf die Treppe gesetzt.

„Bill, steh bitte wieder auf. In diesem Zustand muss dich wirklich keiner sehen."

„Nein."

„Langsam verliere ich wirklich meine Geduld."

„Soll ich dir beim Suchen helfen?"

„Eins verspreche ich dir, du kommst nie wieder in die Nähe von Alkohol, solange ich es verhindern kann. Würdest du jetzt bitte wieder aufstehen?"

„Nein."

„Hermine, kannst du mal bitte kurz kommen, wenn du unten fertig bist?", rief Charlie in die Küche hinunter.

Sofort kam die junge Frau die Treppen hoch geeilt. „Was ist denn?"

„Kannst du mir mal helfen? Bill will nicht weiter laufen."

„Hey! Du hasd doch vorhn meine Flasche leergetrunkng!"

„Bill, steh bitte auf", versuchte es Hermine ohne auf seine Anschuldigungen einzugehen.

„Nur, wenn ich ne neue Flasche bekomm."

„Ich kaufe dir morgen zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, aber nur, wenn du jetzt in dein Bett gehst", versprach Hermine.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", bestätigte sie.

Bill stand erstaunlich sicher auf und taumelte selbst die letzten Stufen nach oben und blieb vor Charlies Tür stehen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte der nüchterne Weasley erstaunt.

„Einfache Kinderpsychologie. Hält man allerdings das Versprechen nicht ein, wirkt sich das kontraproduktiv auf sein weiteres Verhalten aus."

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass er das bis morgen vergessen hat."

„Bill ist siebenundzwanzig, da haben diese Erziehungsmethoden keine bedeutenden Auswirkungen."

Die Beiden vermieden eine weitere Diskussion mit Bill darüber, dass Charlies Zimmer nicht das von Bill war und ließen ihn einfach im Bett seines Bruders schlafen.

* * *

So, jetzt seid ihr drann. Wie fandet ihrs? Gut? Erträglich? Grauenvoll?  
Ich bin für alle Meinungen offen!


	2. Der Rum war meine!

Hallöchen, da bin ich wieder!

Bevor es jetzt hier weiter geht, erst einmal ein großes Danke für eure Reviews. Freut mich, dass die Story ganz gut angekommen ist. Das nächste Chapter ist schon in Arbeit.

Bis dahin viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Der Rum war meine!**

Bill rieb sich gequält die Stirn. Merlin, sein Schädel dröhnte, als ob er einen Cruciatus abbekommen hätte. Was hatte er nur gestern gemacht, dass er sich jetzt so fühlte? Er strengte sein Gedächtnis an, was das Dröhnen nur noch verstärkte. Bill zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als ob er so etwas dagegen ausrichten konnte.

„Bill, alles okay bei dir?"

Die Stimme kam von weit her und fragte dem Klang nach nicht das erste Mal, dennoch zog er die Decke noch höher.

„Bill?"

Sein Arm wurde vorsichtig weggezogen. Er öffnete die Augen und Tageslicht blendete ihn, kurz bevor er Hermines Gestalt neben sich ausfindig machen konnte.

„Geht es dir einigermaßen gut, oder hast du noch starke Nachwirkungen von gestern?"

„Starke was? Weiß nicht. Wo … wo ist Fleur?"

Der Gedanke schoss ihm so blitzartig durch den Kopf, dass es ihn beunruhigte und an Hermines Gesichtsausdruck konnte er ablesen, dass er da etwas nicht so ganz mitbekommen hatte, was ihn noch unsicherer machte.

„Fleur? … Bill, ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Richtige bin, um dir das zu erklären, also … wie viel weißt du noch von gestern?" Hermines Augen sahen seltsam leer aus.

Er versuchte angestrengt, sich zurück zu erinnern. Sein Schädel schien zu zerspringen. Dann schoss ihm eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf. Er saß mit Hermine in der Küche – Scherben – Blut – eine Beerdigung – an die hundert Grabsteine. Die Schriftzüge darauf waren verschwommen und klärten sich nur langsam. Plötzlich wusste er, was darauf stand. Er wollte diese Erinnerung nicht, doch jetzt, wo es einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er es nicht mehr aufhalten. Namen und Gesichter schossen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und brannten sich ein wie Dämonsfeuer und wechselten immer schneller.

„NEIN!"

Der Schrei entwich Bill schneller schneller,als ihm lieb war. Wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich versuchte, vor einer Gefahr zu schützen saß er gekrümmt im Bett, die Stirn auf den Armen abgelegt.

Jemand setzte sich neben ihn und eine kalte Hand legten sich zaghaft auf seine angespannten Rückenmuskeln. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf und die Verzweiflung schienen langsam durch Hermines Berührung abzufließen. Eine vereinzelte Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Nase und tropfte zwischen seinen Beinen auf das Bettlaken.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass unten das Frühstück fertig ist und …",sie brach ab und starrte auf ihre Knie.

„Und?", fragte er nach.

„Ach nichts."

Hermine stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Bill hielt sie am Arm zurück und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Und?"

Sie holte tief Luft, als müsse sie erst Kraft sammeln, um den Satz zu beenden. „Ich weiß, dass wir erst morgen nach Shell Cottage ziehen, um hier noch das Nötigste zusammenzupacken, aber …" Bill dachte schon, er müsse sie erneut dazu drängen weiter zu reden, als Hermine schnell weiter sprach. „ … aber kann ich eventuell heute schon mitkommen, bevor ich hier noch völlig die Nerven verliere? Es ist wirklich nichts gegen eure Familie, aber hier ist mir alles zu eng und es gibt absolut keinen Freiraum und … ach egal." Hermine wand sich aus seinem Griff und ging nach draußen, wo sie beinahe schon die Treppen runter flog.

-xXx-

Merlin, sie hatte sich benommen wie ein Schulmädchen. Mit Rons Tod war etwas in ihr zusammengebrochen und mit ihm gestorben und sie würde es nie wieder zurück bekommen. Ebenso wenig, wie sie Ron nie wieder bekommen würde.

Am Küchentisch waren bereits die restlichen Weasleys, inklusive Harry und Luna, welche am Vorabend in den Fuchsbau gekommen war, versammelt.

Hermine setzte sich zwischen George und Charlie und starrte teilnahmslos ihren Teller an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich übergeben musste, wenn sie etwas aß. Die Leere in ihr hatte ihren Magen vollständig ausgefüllt, doch sie schien nicht die Einzige zu sein, der es so ging. Molly hielt ein Taschentuch in der Hand und starrte ins Nichts. Ginny schien so gut wie nicht geschlafen zu haben, denn ihr Kopf immer wieder auf Harrys Schulter, der ebenfalls ziemlich an Schlafmangel zu leiden schien und George betrachtete wie gebannt das Rührei auf seiner Gabel.

„Iss besser etwas, Hermine, sonst brichst du noch zusammen", ermahnte Percy sie träge, während er selbst auf seinem Teller herum stocherte.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Mir ist schlecht."

„Ja, aber …" setzte Percy an, wurde jedoch von seiner Mutter unterbrochen, die sich neben ihm lautstark die Nase putzte und ihn übertönte. Er schloss den Mund, öffnete ihn wieder, hob belehrend die Hand und versuchte es erneut. „Es ist …" Diesmal schlug jemand in einer der oberen Etagen die Tür zu und lief schnellen Schrittes herunter, doch Percy wäre nicht Percy, wenn er nicht dennoch versuchen würde, sein Wissen trotz dem gesamten Desinteresse der Anwesenden zu verkünden.

Hermine bemühte sich sichtlich, ihm nicht ihr Desinteresse an seiner Belehrung ins Gesicht zu schreien, denn ihr war wirklich nicht nach essen zumute. Georges Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und für einen Moment schien er fast vergessen zu haben, dass er vor nicht einmal zwei Tagen zwei seiner Brüder und seine Schwägerin verloren hatte.

„Was ich damit zu sagen versuche …", begann Percy zum dritten Mal, das gepolter auf der Treppe ignorierend.

„Die Betonung liegt eindeutig auf _versuche_", wisperte George und nun zuckten auch Hermines Mundwinkel.

„… ist, dass es höchst ungesund ist …"

Das Poltern auf der Treppe hatte ein Ende, da der Auslöser, Bill, eben unten in der Küche angekommen war.

„… zu wenig zu essen, da dies …"

„Kommst du, Hermine?", fragte Bill, ohne seinen jüngeren Bruder Beachtung zu schenken.

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was? Wohin denn?"

„Wolltest du nicht schon heute mit nach Shell Cottage kommen?"

„… sonst zu einer ernsthaften Unterversorgung …"

„Du gehst heute schon?", fragte Molly erstaunt und nahm das Taschentuch aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich möchte mich nur etwas nützlich machen."

„Hermine, dass ist wirklich nicht nötig."

„… des Körpers führt …"

„Lass sie doch, Molly", schaltete sich Arthur ein. „Ich denke, etwas Ablenkung könnte uns allen nicht schaden."

„Also, was ist nun?", drängte Bill. „Kommst du jetzt?"

„Ja, ich bin gleich da", sagte Hermine und sprang auf, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

„… und dann …" Percy sah verständnislos Hermine nach. „Hört mir hier überhaupt jemand zu?"

„Hat das überhaupt jemals irgendjemand gemacht?", hörte sie Charlie fragen, während George vergeblich versuchte, sein Lachen zu verbergen.

Hermine konnte sich den vernichtenden Blick von Molly ohne große Probleme vor Augen rufen. Sie nahm ihre fertig gepackte Tasche vom Bett und eilte wieder nach unten, wo Bill auf sie wartete.

Trotz Bills und Hermines Versicherung, dass sie sich schon am nächsten Tag wieder sehen würden, verbrauchte Molly ganze sieben Taschentücher und während Percy seinen Monolog über _essen_ und _unverantwortlich_ weiterführte, nahm Charlie Hermine zur Seite. „Hör zu. Ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass es mich beruhigt, wenn Bill in seinem Zustand nicht allein ist, aber was ist mit dir? Schaffst du das?"

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich … ich schaff das schon – irgendwie. Es ist ja nur ein Tag."

„Ein Tag hat viele ewige Minuten."

„Aber auch sechzig Sekunden sind endlich. Und jetzt hör bitte damit auf!" Hermine sah Charlie fest in die Augen bis dieser nickte.

„Entschuldige."

„Schon gut."

„Hermine, kommst du?", rief Bill, der schon draußen im Garten wartete.

Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von allen und trat dann leicht bedrückt an Bills Seite. Wieder schob sich die Vereinbarung mit den Todessern in ihr Gedächtnis. Was wäre, wenn der Fuchsbau frühzeitig angegriffen wurde? Sie würde in diesem Fall niemanden helfen können. Sie würde …

Hermine kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter über diesen Sachverhalt nachzudenken, da sie auf einmal den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und dem Anschein nach durch einen viel zu engen Schlauch gezogen wurde. Doch so schnell, wie das unangenehme Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Hermine war froh, nicht auf Percy gehört zu haben, denn spätestens nach dieser Art zu reisen hätte sich ihr Magen vollständig entleert. Sie atmete erleichtert die salzige Seeluft ein, als sie stutzte. Nirgendwo war ein Haus zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen von Shell Cottage.

„Bill, wo …"

„Etwa eine Meile südlich von Tinworth und fünf Meilen nördlich vom Cottage", fiel ihr der Rothaarige ins Wort. „Seit dem ihr im März hier untergetaucht seid, ist der Ort hier sicherer als Hogwarts es je gewesen ist. Selbst apparieren ist unmöglich."

Im März. Obwohl es gerade einmal zwei Monate her war, kam es Hermine vor, als ob seit dem schon zwei Lichtjahre ins Land gezogen wären. Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem Hermine das erste Mal nach Shell Cottage kam, stieß ihr mit jedem Schritt, den sie schweigend neben Bill her lief, ein Messer ins Herz. Damals hatte Dobby sie, Ron und Harry aus Malfoy Manor gerettet und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt, wie so viele, die sich schon gegen Voldemord gestellt hatten. Sie überlegte, wie ihr Leben jetzt wohl wäre, wenn sie einfach mit ihren Eltern nach Australien verschwunden wäre. Einen Wimpernschlag hatte Hermine über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie schon seit dem betreten des Hogwarts-Express ihr Schicksal besiegelt war. Es gab für sie kein zurück. Alles was blieb, war der Weg in den Krieg. Immer weiter geradeaus. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie wischte sie weg.

-xXx-

Bill wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er am Vortag etwas getan hatte, was er irgendwann noch einmal bereuen würde. Vorhin war er mit einer leeren Flasche Feuerwhisky und einem Kater, wie in seit seiner Teenager-zeit, die er mit Charlie in vollen Zügen ausgelebt hatte, im Bett seines Bruders aufgewacht. Dazu kam eine große Narbe auf seiner Hand, die eindeutig nicht von Greyback stammte. Aber was war in der Zeit zwischen der Beerdigung und heute Morgen geschehen?

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und sah dann zu ihm auf. „Klar. Frag ruhig."

„Was habe ich gestern nach der Beerdigung gemacht?"

Hermine schien kurz zu überlegen, was sie ihm sagen sollte. „Nichts besonderes."

Eindeutig eine Lüge. „Hermine, ich bin durchaus noch dazu im Stande, den Zusammenhang einer leeren Whiskeyflasche und Kopfschmerzen kombiniert mit Übelkeit zu finden. Mich interessiert eher die Entstehung von der hier." Bill zeigte ihr die Hand mit der Narbe unbekannter Herkunft.

Hermine wand schuldbewusst den Blick ab und schluckte. „Also, die Kurzform lautet, dass die Narbe das Resultat von dem Spiegel im Badezimmer, den du zerschlagen hast und meinen leider nicht so guten Heilkräften ist. Der Rest ist damit zu erklären, dass du dir danach mit mir eine Flasche Feuerwhisky gegönnt hast. Oder besser gesagt, du hast den Großteil der Flasche getrunken."

Scheiße! Er hatte _was_ getan? Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Na gut, jetzt war es zu spät, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Immerhin hatte er diesmal nichts peinliches getan, worüber sich irgendwer von seinen Brüdern noch Jahre lang das Maul zerreißen konnte.

„Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn du den Rest auch noch von mir erfährst als von Charlie oder jemand anderen."

Den Rest? Bill wurde seltsam übel, als sie das sagte.

„Wenn ich was genau erfahre?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte dann langsam, „Du hast Charlie _Dad_ genannt und bist erst ins Bett gegangen, als ich dir versprochen habe, dass ich dir heute noch zwei Flaschen Whiskey besorgen werde."

„Ich habe WAS?", rief Bill aus und blieb stehen.

Hermine schilderte ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Tages und er spürte, wie ihm langsam das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Wussten etwa auch die Anderen davon? Seine Mutter würde ausrasten, sein Vater würde ihr zustimmen, auch wenn er das alles nicht ganz so streng sehen würde. Von Percy könnte er sich jedes Mal, wenn er in die Nähe von Alkohol kam, einen Vortrag über dessen Wirkung auf den Körper anhören und was den Rest seiner Geschwister betraf … sie würden ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit damit aufziehen. Bei wirklich jeder. Nicht, dass sie nicht alle schon einmal zu Tief ins Glas geschaut hatten, aber so war seine Familie nun einmal.

Irgendwann mussten sie die Grenze des Fidelius-Zaubers überquert haben, denn vor ihnen hatte sich, ohne dass es einer von ihnen bemerkt hatte, Shell Cottage aus dem Sand erhoben.

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn und es hatte eindeutig nichts mit diversen leeren Flaschen zu tun. Es war falsch. Gefühle würden nichts an Fleurs Tod ändern. Nichts konnte die Opfer des Krieges wieder lebendig machen. Er musste dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen

„Wer, außer dir und Charlie, weiß noch von meiner gestrigen Aktion?"

„Niemand, wenn Charlie nichts gesagt hat", antwortete Hermine mit schwerer Zunge. „Bill ich glaube, ich …"

Bill hatte eben die Haustür geöffnet, als ihn etwas großes schweres im Rücken traf und zu Boden streckte. Er landete unsanft zur Hälfte im Haus, während seine Beine noch davor lagen und Hermine, die ihm allen Anschein nach in den Rücken gefallen war, machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Benommen und um Luft ringend, die ihm beim Aufprall aus den Lungen gewichen war, befreite Bill sich von ihrem Körper.

-xXx-

„Bill, ich kann dir diese Flasche auch gern noch hundertmal aus der Hand nehmen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die zwei Dutzend jetzt reichen", sagte Charlie und nahm seinem Bruder zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal die angetrunkene Flasche aus der Hand. Bei dem Blick auf das Etikett stutzte er.

„Das hier ist Brandy."

„Ich weiß", bestätigte Bill, der zu Charlies Erleichterung noch relativ nüchtern war, doch der Alkohol zeigte schon seine Wirkung.

„Du bist vorhin mit Rum unterwegs gewesen."

„Das weiß ich auch." Bill grinste breit.

„Schön und wo ist dieser Rum jetzt?"

„Das wusste ich einmal."

Charlie bemühte sich sichtlich um Fassung. „Auch gut. Dann wirst du jetzt ins Bett gehen und ich bringe den Brandy vor dir in Sicherheit."

„Bei mir ist die Flasche auch sicher", versicherte der Ältere.

„Die Flasche schon, aber ob das auch auf den Inhalt zutrifft bezweifle ich stark."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Hermine?"

„Die wird schon wider und jetzt geh endlich, bevor ich dich persönlich in deinem Zimmer ankette!"

„Na gut."

Der Jüngere sah seinem Bruder nach, wie dieser die Treppen hinauf schlürfte, dann ließ er die Flasche mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Den Rum würde er später ausfindig machen, Hermines Zustand war im Moment wichtiger als sein Bruder. Eben hatte Charlie das Zimmer von ihr erreicht, als Bill aus dem gegenüberliegenden herauskam. Sicherlich würde auch eine Ganzkörperklammer den Zweck erfüllen, aber den Zauberstab gegen den eigenen Bruder zu erheben war stark an Charlies moralischer Grenze.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du schlafen sollst?"

„Ja, aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen." Bill sah seinen Bruder an wie ein Kind, dass seiner Mutter unbedingt einen Käfer präsentieren wollte.

„Von mir aus", gab er nach. Bill würde eh nicht eher Ruhe geben. „Was hast du mir denn so wichtiges zu sagen?"

„Ich habe den Rum gefunden", war Bills Antwort und er schwenkte die Flasche glücklich vor Charlies Gesicht.

„Gut. Jetzt ist er weg." Noch bevor Bill registrieren konnte, was geschah, ließ sein Bruder auch diese Flasche verschwinden.

„Hey! Das war meine!"

„Gut erkannt. Es _war_ deine. Und jetzt geh endlich schlafen!"

Charlie achtete nicht weiter auf seinen Bruder und verschwand in Hermines Zimmer. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden müssen, sobald er wieder nüchtern war.

Hermines Zustand war unverändert, seit dem er das letzte Mal bei ihr war. Sie und sein Bruder waren heute morgen gerade einmal eine Stunde außer Haus gewesen, als er von Bill einen Patronus mit der Nachricht erhielt, dass Hermine vor der Haustür zusammengebrochen sei und da er wegen seiner Arbeit mit Drachen eine Ausbildung als Heiler absolvieren musste, war Charlie bei Notfällen wie diesen die erste Wahl.

Als er hier ankam, hatte er schon fast mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, doch, Merlin sei dank, waren es nur die Reaktion ihres Körpers auf eine leichte Unterernährung und zu wenig Schlaf, gepaart mit den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Ihr Körper besorgte sich die nötige Erholung, also nichts, was man mit wenigen gezielten Zaubern und gut gebrauten Tränken nicht beheben konnte.

Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes holte er sie aus ihrem komaähnlichen Tiefschlaf.

* * *

Und so lange Hermine noch am aufwachen ist, seid ihr wieder gefragt.  
Also, wie fandet ihrs?


	3. Erinnerungen

So, da bin ich wieder! Das hat jetzt doch alles etwas länger gedauert als geplant, aber ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht ganz so sehr übel.

Jetzt geht's weiter.  
vs

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

Er trieb sie wie ein Schaf. Weg von der Herde. Immer weiter durch das Schloss, durch immer engere Gänge. Sie musste irgendwo in der Nähe der Kerker sein. Ihre Füße stolperten und wollten jeden weiteren Schritt verweigern, doch der Überlebensinstinkt überwog. Ihre Lunge schien kurz davor zu sein zu bersten. Der Kampf, der oben in der Eingangshalle tobte, war hier unten nicht mehr zu hören. Es war menschenleer. Von ihr und ihrem Verfolger einmal abgesehen. Kraftlos stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße, stürzte, schlug sich Handflächen und Knie auf und rannte weiter, den Schmerz ignorierend.

Wenn ihr Verfolger gnädig gewesen wäre, würde sie schon längst nicht mehr leben, aber wann konnte man von einem Todesser schon Gnade erfahren? Ungebremst trugen ihre Beine sie gegen eine Wand und dann noch tiefer in das Labyrinth der Slytherins. Hinter der nächsten Kurve tauchte unerwartet eine Treppe auf. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand und sie fiel, überschlug sich einige Male. Die Treppe schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Endlich blieb sie gemartert und geschunden auf dem untersten Absatz liegen. Sollte er doch kommen, ihr war es egal. Sie war noch nie gestorben, aber nach alldem, was sie von den Geistern, die sie je in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte wusste, war der Tod etwas Angenehmes und sie war bereit jetzt mit ihm zu gehen, wenn er kam.

Die Schritte ihres Verfolgers näherten sich jetzt nur noch langsam. Er schlich die letzten Stufen herunter. Kam näher.

Warum brachte er es nicht einfach zu ende? Wollte diese Bestie erst noch ihre sadistischen Triebe an ihr ausleben oder hatte er noch anderes mit ihr vor? Merlin, sollte er sich doch ihren Körper nehmen, denn das war das einzige, was er je von ihr bekommen würde.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und es kostete sie ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht zu übergeben, als ihr sein nach Verwesung stinkender Atem in die Nase stieg, während seine dreckverkrusteten Hände und die langen, gebrochenen gelben Fingernägel ihre Gesichtskonturen nachzogen. Er entblößte seine fauligen Fangzähne und ihr Magen drehte sich unangenehm.

„Na, meine Schöne, wie wärs mit uns Beiden? Wir würden sicherlich ein hübsches Pärchen abgeben, oder was meinst du?"

Sie spuckte ihm angewidert in das gierende Gesicht. „Träum weiter!"

Im nächsten Moment wurde das Ekel, von einem Lichtblitz getroffen, zur Seite geschleudert.

„Ich warne dich, Flohschleuder, lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Freundin!" Sie wusste nicht wo Ron, der sich schützend zwischen ihr und dem Werwolf aufbaute, so plötzlich hergekommen war, aber es war im richtigen Moment.

„Und wenn ich das nicht möchte?", höhnte die Bestie und rappelte sich auf.

„Verschwinde Hermine!"

Sie sah Ron entsetzt an und ihre Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein erstickter Windhauch.. „Nein … Ron … ich kann doch nicht …"

„Du musst", sagte er nachdrücklich.

„Aber …"

„LAUF!"

Mit letzter Kraft unbekannter Herkunft sprang sie auf und sprintete los. Beinahe gleichzeitig fiel der Werwolf über Ron her und ein roter Lichtblitz erleuchtete die Gänge. Der Boden begann zu beben und der Gang stürzte hinter ihr ein. Etwas schlang sich fest um ihre Arme. Sie schrie. Schlug um sich. Versuchte sich frei zu kämpfen. Doch was auch immer sie gepackt hatte, es hielt sie nur noch fester. Wie eine Teufelsschlinge.

„Hermine!"

Der Boden brach unter ihren Füßen weg und in ihrer Panik schrie sie noch lauter.

-xXx-

„Merlin, jetzt mach endlich die Augen auf! Hermine!"

Bill wusste nicht, wie lang er jetzt schon versuchte, die komplett panische Hermine zu beruhigen. Auf einmal riss sie die Augen auf, entwand sich mit einem erneuten Aufschrei aus seinem Griff, setzte sich aufrecht in die äußerste Ecke ihres Bettes und starrte verstört um sich.

„Hermine?", fragte er besorgt, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sie saß einfach nur völlig durchgeschwitzt und verängstigt in ihrer Ecke gedrückt, die Augen weit aufgerissen ins Leere blickend und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Bill setzte sich behutsam neben sie, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Langsam entspannte sich Hermine, bis sie schließlich erschlafft an seiner Schulter lehnte.

„Schlecht geträumt?", brach Bill irgendwann das Schweigen.

Sie nickte stumm als Antwort.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Hermine rutschte etwas weiter nach unten und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Plötzlich fühlte er sich Jahre zurückversetzt. Er war wieder der große Bruder, zu dem alle Geschwister kamen, wenn sie Probleme hatten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Hermine deutlich älter war als seine Geschwister damals.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur dein Frühstück hoch bringen. Charlie hat gestern Abend versucht dich etwas aufzupäppeln, aber dein Körper reagiert nur schwach auf die Heilmittel."

Sie hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Ist doch eh alles egal."

„Hey, das Leben geht weiter."

„Wie beruhigend." Sie lachte sarkastisch auf. „Das sagt einer, der seinen Kummer im Alkohol ertränkt."

Bill versuchte es erst gar nicht vor der wütend aufspringenden Frau abzustreiten. Er stank sicherlich wie ein Abraxaner. Hermine lief in der Zwischenzeit zu Höchstformen auf.

„Auf das Leben kann ich gut und gern verzichten! Ein Leben im Krieg!" Sie lief aufgebraucht durch das Zimmer und raufte sich die Haare. „Immer mit der Angst, das Cottage könnte irgendwie irgendwann einmal gefunden werden! Und jeden Tag werden mehr Menschen sterben, die wir kennen! Freunde! Familie! Das nennst du Leben! Ein scheiß Leben! DARAUF KANN ICH GUT UND GERN VERZICHTEN!" Mit den letzten Worten griff sie nach einer Vase, warf sie quer durchs Zimmer und traf damit die Wand hinter Bill, der sich im letzten Moment wegducken konnte. Hermine griff nach einer Holzschale, doch bevor sie damit auf das Fenster zielen konnte, war Bill aufgesprungen und hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen, während er mit der freien Hand versuchte, das Wurfgeschoss vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren.

Sie ließ die Schale los und begann sich heftig zu wehren. Bill schlang auch den zweiten Arm um ihrem Körper und zog Hermine noch enger an sich. Sie zappelte mit letzter Kraft und sankt schließlich völlig erschöpft und weinend in seinen Armen zusammen.

„Ich bring die Vase wieder in Ordnung", schluchzte sie, befreite sich aus seinen Armen und schwankte gefährlich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Bill zog Hermine schnell wieder in seine Arme und sie vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Vergiss die Vase. Die war nur ein altes Familienerbstück, das uns Tante Muriel irgendwann mal geschenkt hat. Wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass das Teil koboldgearbeitet war, um die tausend Jahre alt und um die 500 Galeonen gekostet hat. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh, dass ich endlich einen Grund habe, die Vase verschwinden zu lassen."

Eine Etage unter ihnen ging die Haustür auf und mehrere Stimmen waren zu hören.

-xXx-

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht Tante Muriel abholen! Sie hasst mich, seit dem Fred und ich damals ihrer Katze einen Feuerwerkskörper in den Hintern gesteckt haben."

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle auch. Schließlich ist das arme Tier daran auch gestorben", warf Percy ein.

Immerhin hat sie dafür einen Grund. Seit dem sie weiß, dass ich mit Harry zusammen bin, darf ich mir bei jeder Gelegenheit anhören, welcher Reinbluttyp am besten zu mir passen würde!"

„Recht hat sie aber. Ich weiß echt nicht, was du an Harry so attraktiv findest."

„Ich habe durchaus meine Qualitäten, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du davon nie etwas genaueres erfahren wirst, George."

„Sie kann uns alle nicht besonders leiden, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist", sagte Charlie, der absolut kein Interesse an irgendwelchen Qualitäten von wem auch immer hatte.

„Warum holst du sie nicht ab, Percy? Du hattest doch so eine brillante Karriere im Ministerium gestartet. Wir durften uns Ewigkeiten anhören, wie schön es ist, das wenigstens einer in der Familie etwas zu Stande gebracht hat", schlug Ginny vor.

„Wie du bereits so schön erwähntest, ich hatte eine Karriere. Die letzte Amtshandlung von Thicknesse war es, mich Verrates wegen zu feuern."

„Ja, das ist die offizielle Version. Der eigentliche Grund werden wohl deine ständige hilfsbereite Anwesenheit und diese sinnlosen Kesselberichte gewesen sein." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre George jetzt sicherlich gestorben.

„Okay, Vorschlag: Harry nimmt fünf Zahnstocher und jeder von uns zieht einen. Wer den Kürzeren bekommt, holt Tante Muriel ab", sagte Charlie diplomatisch.

„Was für ein Kindergarten", murmelte Percy.

Charlie sah seinen jüngeren Bruder herausfordernd an. „Habe ich da eben einen Freiwilligen gehört?"

Während Percy mürrisch der Gruppe hinterher in die Küche trottete und Harry nach Zahnstochern suchte, ging Charlie nach oben um Bill ausfindig zu machen. Kaum hatte er die Treppe verlassen, als er ein verdächtiges Klirren im Zimmer des Gesuchten hörte.

Bill würde doch nicht schon wieder …

Charlie wollte eben die Tür öffnen, als diese aufschwang, Er erkannte Bill einen Moment, bevor er auch schon mit ihm zusammen prallte. Etwas hartes mit nassen Inhalt und beißenden Geruch traf ihn direkt im Gesicht und durchweichte kurz darauf sein T-Shirt. Die beiden Männer starrten sich kurz erschrocken an und während Charlie sich eine tropfende Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte, erhascht er ein Blick auf die hellblaue Flasche, die eilig hinter Bills Rücken verschwand.

_Bombay Sapphire? _Das reichte. Charlie musste dringend einmal ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Bruder reden. Und zwar bevor die Flasche vollständig geleert wurde.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit, Bill?"

„Nein … also … ja … worum geht's denn?", druckste der Ältere, dem ein Gespräch im Moment alles andere als recht zu sein schien.

Charlie schob seinen Bruder rückwärts in sein Zimmer zurück und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Hermine geht es miserabel, falls es das ist, weswegen du hier bist. Sie ist nervlich total am Ende und zeigt keinen Hauch von Lebenswillen. Wenn man versuchen würde, sie zu erwürgen, würde sie sich nicht einmal wehren."

„Und wie geht es dir?", fragte Charlie, der schon gestern festgestellt hatte, dass Hermines Zustand alarmierend war.

Bill wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus. „Bestens."

Charlie hob ungläubig eine Braue. „Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Und warum zweifel ich an deiner Antwort?", fragte er ruhig weiter, denn wenn er jetzt aufbrausend wurde, hatte er nichts erreicht.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", schnauzte Bill. „Was du glaubst oder nicht ist deine Sache!"

„Merlin, du bist mein Bruder! Denkst du, ich merke nicht, dass du ein Problem hast?"

„Gut erkannt, Sherlock! Da fällt mir ein, meine Frau und zwei meiner Brüder sind vor ein paar Tagen gestorben! Vielleicht liegt es ja daran?" Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Charlie zu und zum ersten Mal wurde diesem wirklich bewusst, dass er gut einen halben Kopf kleiner war als sein Bruder.

„Bill, dass war auch ebenso unsere Familie! Allerdings ist mir noch niemand von unseren Eltern oder Geschwistern mit so einem Alkoholkonsum begegnet", sagte Charlie, immer noch beherrscht.

Bill verlor die Nerven. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich ein Säufer bin? Willst du das?"

Er schubste seinen Bruder grob an den Schultern, doch Charlie bewegte sich kaum vom Fleck und streckte stattdessen die Hand aus. „Wenn das so ist, kannst du mir sicherlich auch die Flasche geben."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Zeig mir, dass du nicht süchtig bist."

„Ich bin nicht süchtig! Ich könnte jeder Zeit damit aufhören!"

„Schön. Dann gib mir einfach die Flasche und ich werde dir nie wieder so etwas unterstellen."

„MERLIN, ICH BIN NICHT SÜCHTIG!" Bill schubste seinen Bruder erneut und diesmal stolperte er rückwärts gegen die Tür. Das war dann doch zu viel für seine Ruhe.

„Natürlich nicht! Du ertränkst nur deinen Verlust! Es funktioniert ja auch bestens! Immer, wenn die Erinnerung kommt sofort zur Flasche greifen, damit sie möglichst wenig Schaden anrichtet! Oder lässt du es vielleicht schon gar nicht mehr so weit kommen? Es ist ja immer noch am Besten, wenn sie einfach gar nicht mehr an die Oberfläche kommt!"

„Halt den Mund, Charlie!"

„Warum? Ist es denn so schwer mit der Realität zu leben? Worauf wartest du noch? Du hast doch die Flasche schon in der Hand! Komm schon, nach drei kräftigen Zügen Gin geht es dir sicherlich schon viel besser!"

„Sei still. Bitte", flehte Bill, doch sein Bruder hatte sich jetzt richtig in Rage geredet.

„Was ist daran so schwer? Es hat doch die letzten beiden Tage auch bestens funktioniert! Los! Ein Schluck für Fleur, die in deinen Armen gestorben ist! Einer für Fred, der mit dem halben Schloss in die Luft gesprengt wurde!"

„Charlie!" Bill jammerte auf und hielt die freie Hand vor Augen, als ob er so den Redefluss stoppen konnte.

„Einer für Ron, dessen Leiche wir fast nicht mehr identifizieren konnten. Wie wärs mit einem Weiteren für Hermine, die kurz davor ist auch noch zu sterben, wenn sie nicht bald aus diesem seelischen Abgrund herausfindet! Und wenn wir schon einmal bei Abgründen sind, trink doch auch noch darauf, dass du überhaupt schon wieder mit trinken angefangen hast, denn eigentlich weißt du, dass es falsch ist! Soll ich noch weiter reden? Mir fallen sicherlich noch ein paar gute Gründe ein!"

Charlie hatte kaum geendet, als Bill vor seinen Füßen zusammen brach. Die Flasche in seiner Hand kippte auf den Teppich und der restliche Gin sickerte langsam heraus in den beigen weichen Stoff.

Wütend über sich, seinen Bruder, Alkohol, den Krieg und überhaupt über die ganze Welt, verließ Charlie lautstark das Zimmer, schlug die Tür gut hörbar – seines Erachtens jedoch nicht laut genug – hinter sich zu und polterte die Treppen herunter, vorbei an seinen Geschwistern und Harry, die ihn verwirrt anstarrten und sicherlich Alles gehört hatten.

„Du kannst die Zahnstocher wieder wegräumen, Harry, ich hohle Furiel freiwillig ab!"

„Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen die Beiden nur halbtot hier an", flüsterte George.

Charlie ballte die Fäuste und wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch dann schien es ihm sinnvoller, die Wut, die in ihm kochte, zu unterdrücken.

Die Haustür schloss sich unsanft hinter ihm und endlich im Freien, bekam er einen klaren Kopf. Er hätte sich beherrschen müssen. Warum war er nicht einfach aus dem Zimmer gegangen? So hatte er zumindest nichts erreicht.

Charlie stand schon eine gefühlte Stunde vor der Haustür seiner Tante und hatte nach dem fünften Klingeln aufgehört zu zählen. Rein theoretisch könnte er auch einfach die Tür öffnen und drinnen nach dem Rechten sehen. Mit etwas Glück war Furiel auch schon gestorben. Aber dafür hatte er schon zu viele zu schlechte Erfahrungen mit dieser Frau gemacht. Um ganz genau zu sein, hatte er sich schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden. Mit seinen unschuldigen zehn Jahren hatte er vor ihrer Tür gestanden – warum wusste er nicht mehr – und hatte gewartet. Und er hatte wirklich sehr lange gewartet, bis er sich schließlich Sorgen um seine Tante machte. Er hatte vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet und hinein gespäht. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches zu sehen aber dafür zu hören. Aus dem Bad kamen Schreie, als ob jemand gefoltert wurde. Charlie war panisch in eben diese Richtung gerannt und hatte die Tür aufgerissen. Das Bild, das er dann sah, hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tag in seine Augen gebrannt und er würde es wohl auch noch in neunzig Jahren nicht vergessen haben.

Mitten im Badezimmer stand seine Tante. So wie die Natur sie geschaffen hatte. Und als sie ihn bemerkte schrie sie wirklich. Schneller, als Charlie es realisieren konnte, hatte sie ihm auch schon eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Seine Eltern hatten auch irgendwann davon erfahren und dafür gab es dann auch noch eine Strafpredigt von seiner Mutter, während sein Vater versuchte eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen. Später erfuhr Charlie, dass das Foltergeschrei von Furiel Gesang sein sollte. Anscheinend der einer Banshee oder so.

Im hier und jetzt klingelte Charlie erneut an der Tür und zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er die gereizte Stimme von Tante Muriel. „Was soll den schon wieder dieser Stress? Eine alte Dame ist doch keine Dampflok!" Na die war ja schon wieder gut drauf.

Er wartete – laut seiner Uhr – dennoch eine geschlagene viertel Stunde, bis die Furie endlich die Tür öffnete.

„Ah! Da bist du ja endlich Charles. Ich warte schon den ganzen Tag auf dich, aber Pünktlichkeit war ja noch nie deine Stärke."

„Hallo, Tante Muriel", antwortete Charlie auf die überaus freundliche Begrüßung seiner Tante. Er war ruhig. Er würde es nicht zum eskalieren bringen. Nicht schon jetzt.

„Hier riecht es seltsam nach Alkohol." Tante Muriel schnüffelte wie eine Katze in der Luft bis ihr Blick vorwurfsvoll auf ihm zum liegen kam. „Du bist das! Charles, bist du etwa betrunken hier her appariert?"

„Ich hatte vorhin nur eine Kollision mit einer Flasche Bombay Sapphire. Ich bin vollkommen nüchtern."

„Bombay Sapphire? Du hast einen ausgesprochen schlechten Geschmack, Junge. Nun gut. Wenn du schon einmal da bist, kannst du mir auch gleich beim Tragen helfen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer solche Probleme mit meinem Rücken", rasselte sie ohne Punkt und Komma herunter. Und Merlin, hatte sie schon immer eine so hohe unangenehme Stimme?

Charlie folgte ihr in den Eingangsbereich ihres Hauses, der komplett in weiß und rosa gehalten war. An einer Wand stapelten sich fünf Koffer und mehrere Taschen. Warum in Merlins Namen hatte sie das nicht alles schon auf eine tragbare Größe gezaubert, wenn sie angeblich schon soo lang auf ihn gewartet hatte. Aber er wollte nicht schon wieder die Nerven verlieren, also zückte er nur seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Koffer.

„JUNGE BIST DU WAHNSINNIG? Da sind zerbrechliche Gegenstände enthalten! Die kannst du doch nicht einfach so schrumpfen lassen!"

Charlie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Tante Muriel, da kann überhaupt nichts passieren."

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Da sind sehr zerbrechliche wertvolle Gegenstände drin!"

„Der Zauber ist absolut zuverlässig, da kann nichts zu Bruch gehen."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Hast du denn schon jemals in deinen Leben so einen Zauber ausgeführt? Außerdem bist du betrunken."

„Tante Muriel, ich …"

„Willst du mir etwa widersprechen?"

„Nein, aber …"

„Dann hilf deiner armen alten Tante und nimm endlich die Koffer! Ihr jungen Leute wisst heutzutage doch gar nicht mehr, was körperliche Arbeit bedeutet! Kein Wunder, bei diesen ganzen neumodischen Zaubern."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du nur die wirklich wichtigen Sachen eingepackt hast?" Charlie begutachtete zweifelnd das Gepäck.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!"

„Und wo sind deine Tiere?", fragte Charlie, der sich noch gut an eine kratzbürstige Katze und eine eingebildete Eule erinnern konnte, jedoch keinen Käfig, Korb oder etwas derartiges erblickte.

„Oh, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Rex und Princess habe ich bereits gut verstaut." Sie deutete auf zwei Taschen. „Diese neuen Transporttaschen für Tiere sind ja so praktisch."

Merlin, merkte diese Frau überhaupt noch, dass sie sich selbst widersprach?

„Was ist denn jetzt! Können wir endlich los oder möchtest du dich noch weiter vor der Arbeit drücken?" Tante Muriel griff nach den Taschen mit ihren Tieren und schritt erstaunlich leichtfüßig für eine alte Frau mit Rückenproblemen aus dem Haus.

* * *

So viel zu meinem schriftlichen Part. Jetzt dürft ihr auch mal was für mich schreiben. Ich würde mich da echt drüber freun.

Bis demnächst  
daydreamer


	4. Stimmen

Unglaublich, aber wahr! Ich habe endlich einen Weg gefunden hier wieder etwas zu posten. Hoffentlich hat sich das Warten für euch gelohnt.

Ich für meinen Teil hoffe, dass sich nicht allzu viele Fehler eingeschlichen haben und wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Stimmen**

Es war erst sieben Uhr morgens, doch durch Shell Cottage zog sich bereits der verführerische Duft von frisch gebratenen Eiern, Speck, Pilzen und Bohnen. Charlie war zufrieden mit seinen zum Teil selbst angeeigneten Kochkünsten. Schon allein deswegen, weil seine Mutter mehr als einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass er es irgendwann noch fertig bringen würde, Wasser anbrennen zu lassen.

Irgendwo im Haus wurde eine von mehreren Türen geöffnet. Welche genau war nicht mehr zu unterscheiden, denn mit drei Bädern und zwölf Schlafzimmern hatte sich das Cottage in den letzten Tagen zu einer Art Massenunterkunft entwickelt. Wenn alle da waren, lebten insgesamt fünfundzwanzig Personen unter einem Dach. Angefangen bei der unbeliebten Tante Muriel, die von allen hinter ihrem Rücken jedoch nur Furiel genannt wurde, bis hin zu dem Waisen Ted, der zur Hälfte ein Werwolf war. Wie lang konnte das gut gehen?

Das ein Küchenmesser schnitt die letzten Pilze in die Pfanne, als vor der Küchentür Stimmen zu hören waren.

„Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger!"

„Und du kommst trotzdem mit rein. Du hast in den letzten Tagen lang genug in deinem Zimmer gesessen, die Wände angestarrt und über den nicht vorhandenen Sinn des Lebens nachgedacht."

„Es ist ja auch viel sinnvoller, wenn ich die Wände in der Küche anstarre!"

„Sieh es doch einmal von der positiven Seite. In deinem Zimmer kannst du jeden Quadratzentimeter schon beim Namen nennen. Die Wände in der Küche kennst du noch nicht so gut. Das bringt Abwechslung ins Leben."

„Sehr witzig, Bill. Ich lach mich tot."

Die Tür ging auf und Bill schob eine Hermine in die Küche, die aussah wie der Tod persönlich. Das bleiche Gesicht und die trüben Augen wurden von zerzausten Haaren halb verdeckt, welche schlaff über die abgemagerten Schultern hingen.

Für Charlie, der ihren von Tag zu Tag kontinuierlich schlechter werdenden Zustand schon seit längerer Zeit miterlebte, war dies kein überraschender Anblick, doch wenn sie nicht bald etwas an ihrer Lebenseinstellung ändern würde, hatte sie nicht mehr lange zu leben.

„Morgen", grüßte Bill knapp. Seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung hatte es zwar keine weiteren Vorfälle gegeben, aber die Spannung zwischen den beiden Brüdern war immer noch präsent. Der Jüngere erwiderte den Gruß ebenso und Hermine setzte sich, etwas unverständliches murmelnd, zu Bill.

Charlie belud zwei Teller und stellte diese unter dem wütenden Blick Hermines auf den Tisch.

„Ich sage das jetzt zum letzten Mal. Ich – habe – keinen – Hunger!"

„Du vielleicht nicht, wir dafür aber umso mehr", erwiderte er und stellte ihr einen Teller mit frisch getoasteten Weißbrot unter die Nase. „Wir frühstücken und da du schon einmal hier bist, darfst du auch etwas essen. Ich für meinen Teil kann mit ruhigen Gewissen behaupten, dass noch niemand an einer Scheibe Brot gestorben ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies auch heute nicht der Fall sein wird."

Bill grinste, doch Hermine bedachte die Beiden mit tödlichen Blicken. Schließlich nahm sie eine Scheibe Brot in die Hand und begutachtete diese so misstrauisch, als ob sie trotz Charlies Versicherung dennoch vergiftet war. Die Brüder machten sich indessen über ihre Teller her, während am Herd Messer, Pfannen und Kochlöffel noch fleißig am werkeln waren. Es herrschte gefräßige Stille, wenn man einmal von Hermine absah, die das Brot hypnotisierte.

Eigentlich hätten sie misstrauisch sein müssen, denn Stille war in so einem großen Haushalt etwas extrem Seltenes und sie währte nie lange. Auch jetzt nicht.

Die Küchentür wurde erneut geöffnet und eine alte Hexe mit einer weißen Katze auf dem Arm trat ein.

„So, mein kleines Prinzesschen. Mommy schaut mal, was sie für leckere Sachen für ihren kleinen Lieblahhh!"

Der letzte Satz von Tante Muriel endete in einem lauten Schrei, begleitet von einem beleidigten Miauen von Princess, die ohne Vorwarnung aus den Armen ihrer Besitzerin geschleudert wurde.

Hermine zuckte und schrumpfte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Charlie ballte die Hände fest um das Besteck, während Bill neben ihm die die Augen fest schloss und tief ein und aus atmete, sichtlich um Beherrschung ringend.

„WAS IST DENN DAS?", schrie Muriel und deutete hysterisch auf Hermine. „SEIT WANN SIND WIR EIN OBDACHLOSENHEIM FÜR DAHERGELAUFENE LANDSTREICHER?"

Charlie würde nicht ausrasten. Nicht noch einmal. Wenigstens noch eine Woche durchhalten. Sein letzter Ausraster wegen dieser Frau war doch erst vier Tage her. Ihm war ihr Verhalten deutlich gegen den Strich gegangen, als er sie abholte, also hatte er sie kurzerhand samt ihren Gepäck auf die Größe einer Tabakdose geschrumpft. Man kann sich wohl die Begeisterung von Tante Muriel ohne größere Probleme vorstellen. Seit dem war überall, wo die Beiden aufeinander trafen, hochexplosive Luft.

Während Charlie noch versuchte sein Besteck zu zersrücken, ergriff Bill das Wort. „Entweder du setzt dich jetzt mit an den Tisch und isst, oder du gehst wieder!"

„Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht mit dieser Person an einen Tisch setzen! Weiß Merlin, was die alles für Krankheiten hat!"

Hermine wollte soeben aufstehen und das Feld räumen, als sie von Bill auf ihren Platz gedrückt wurde.

„Du bleibst sitzen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme. „Das ist immer noch mein Haus, und wer wie an meinem Tisch sitzt entscheide immer noch ich! Entweder, du setzt dich jetzt oder du gehst wieder!"

„So etwas hätte es bei uns früher nie gegeben. Man kann ja wenigstens ein klein wenig auf Körperhygiene achten!", setzte Muriel aufs Neue an.

„Muriel!" Bills Knurren war nur ein kleiner Vorbote von dem, was gleich folgen würde.

Hermine stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch und beugte sich wie eine aggressive Politikerin darüber. „Um das Ganze noch einmal klarer zu formulieren. Sie sähen es lieber, wenn ich erst einmal ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen und meine Haare in Ordnung bringen würde, bevor ich mich an diesen Tisch setze?"

„Ja, genau das meine ich!"

„Also, wenn es sonst weiter nichts ist …" Hermine stand mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln auf und stolzierte zur Tür hinaus.

-xXx-

„DU KOMMST JETZT SOFORT AUS MEINEM BAD RAUS! _SOFORT_!"

„Kann mal jemand diese Frau zum Schweigen bringen? Ich hatte eine schlechte Nacht", stöhnte Harry, der halb verschlafen neben Ginny am Tisch saß und seine Hand, in der er meinte, eine Brotscheibe zu halten, mit Butter bestrich.

„Furiel wird erst still sein, wenn Hermine das Bad verlassen hat." George grinste breit und beobachtete, wie Harry sein Ei pellte und in ein Glas mit Kürbisssaft tunkte.

„Wohl eher nicht", sagte Percy und sah angeekelt zu, wie Harry ihm gegenüber nun begann, sein Brot mit Schwarzen Tee zu fluten. „Wenn Hermine da raus kommt, kann sie sich eine Strafpredigt anhören, die sich gewaschen hat. Das willst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich essen, Harry?"

Harry, der sich seinen Toast noch zusätzlich mit Salz und Pfeffer gewürzt hatte, biss herzhaft hinein und kaute eine Weile darauf herum, während der Rest der Tischgesellschaft ihm angewidert dabei zusah. „Charlie, deine Kochkünste sind erbärmlich."

„ICH WARNE DICH DU FRECHE GÖRE! MACH DIE TÜR AUF, SONST ÜBERNEHME ICH DAS!"

Lee Jordan hatte Mühe, seine Pilze nicht über den ganzen Tisch zu spucken. „Eure Tante kennt ja sehr kreative Schimpfwörter."

Ein explosionsartiger Knall ließ die kleinen Kristalle des koboldgearbeiteten Kronleuchters im Nebenzimmer bedrohlich klirren und unter dem Türspalt leuchtete es für eine Sekunde hell auf.

Molly schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Wenn sie so weiter macht, müssen wir uns nach einem neuen Hauptquartier umsehen."

„Bevor sie mir das Haus in die Luft jagt, kann sie mit Fang das Zimmer tauschen." Bill stand auf, ging mit energischen Schritten zur Tür, riss sie auf und wollte diesem Theater endlich ein Ende bereiten. Beinahe zeitgleich öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber und eine dicke Nebelwand waberte aus dem Bad heraus.

„Na endlich! Das hat aber lange gedauert!", keifte Tante Muriel sofort weiter.

Hermine, in einem dunkelblauen Bademantel gewickelt und mit einem grünen Handtuch auf dem Kopf, das ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt, schritt an ihr vorbei und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Bill sah die nächste Beleidigung schon kommen, bevor Tante Muriel den Mund aufmachte.

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich da drin ertränkt! Aber dann wären wir dich wenigstens los gewesen. Ein faules Maul weniger zu stopfen!"

Bill holte Luft um einzugreifen, doch Hermine war schneller. „Pass bloß auf, dass ich dir nicht das Maul stopfe, _Schätzchen_!"

Reflexartig wich der Mann ein Stück zurück und griff nach seinem Zauberstab – der durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Merlin, wo war dieses Ding, wenn man es einmal brauchte! Seine einzige Beruhigung war, das seine Tante lieber mit Worten kämpfte, als mit Taten und Hermine nichts hatte, um ihr wirklich gefährlich zu werden. Dennoch hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Wie willst du das denn anfangen? Eine einfältige Muggelstämmige wie du kann ja wohl kaum dazu in der Lage sein, einen anständigen Zauber zustande zu bringen!"

Das war das entscheidende Stichwort. Während Bill die Kinnlade herunter klappte, sagte hinter ihm ein einstimmiger empörter Chor „Muriel!".

Hermine wirbelte herum und funkelte ihre Rivalin bedrohlich an. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Kleine!"

„Na los! Sag es noch einmal! Wir hören dir alle zu! Oder bist du schon so senil, dass du es bereits wieder vergessen hast?"

Tante Muriel öffnete leicht den Mund. „Eine einfältige Muggelstämmige!"

Beinahe gleichzeitig hob Hermine die Hand und Bill fand – etwas zu spät – seinen Zauberstab in eben dieser wieder, kurz bevor Hermine „SILENCIO!" schrie. Die Worte begannen erneut im Übermaß aus Tante Muriels Mund zu sprudeln, doch nichts war zu hören.

„Findet ihr diese Stille auch so erfrischend wie ich?", sagte Hermine mit einem freudigen Lächeln und drückte den sprachlosen Bill seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Danke fürs Ausleihen. Du darfst den Mund übrigens wieder schließen, das sieht sonst irgendwie seltsam aus. Also, dann genießt die Ruhe, denn ich habe nicht vor, den Zauber vorzeitig zu beenden."

Hermine wanderte triumphierend die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und Muriel drohte ihr stumm mit Mimik und Gestik, ohne damit etwas zu erreichen.

-xXx-

Vier Tage. Seit vier Tagen hatte er keinen Alkohol mehr in die Hand genommen und Bill empfand eine Art Triumph. Von wegen Abhängigkeit. Er konnte jeder Zeit damit aufhören. Charlie machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen.

_'Bill.'_

Bill zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Hatte er da eben seinen Namen gehört? Alles im Raum blieb still. Er musste sich geirrt haben. Merlin, die letzte Nacht hatte ihm anscheinend stärker zugesetzt als erwartet. Zwar war Bill zeitig schlafen gegangen, aber bis er erfolgreich die Augen schließen konnte, vergingen noch einige Stunden und als es ihm schließlich gelang, folgte eine unruhige Nacht. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er mindestens vier mal aufgewacht war. Grund dafür war eine Frauenstimme, die, wie durch eine dichte Nebelwand, durch seinen Kopf hallte und ihn regelmäßig aus dem Schlaf riss. Die selbe Stimme, die ihn auch jetzt gerufen hatte. Merlin, er verlor anscheinend endgültig den Verstand. Stimmen zu hören, die nicht annähernd menschlichen Ursprungs waren, erwiesen sich in den seltensten Fällen als etwas positives. Meistens waren solche Ereignisse von schwarzer Magie geprägt und davon gab es außerhalb der Bannkreise mehr als genug.

Aber hier konnte es nichts dergleichen geben. Als Geheimniswahrer von Shell Cottage war Bill sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass sich auf dem gesamten Gelände nichts dergleichen befand. Verlor er jetzt doch den Verstand?

Nein, das war nicht möglich. Solche Leute merkten es nicht, wenn sie wahnsinnig wurden, sonst würden sie ja noch rechtzeitig etwas dagegen unternehmen, bevor es so weit kam.

„Bill, bist du hier?"

Anscheinend wurde er jetzt doch verrückt oder irgendjemand versuchte ihm einen üblen Streich zu spielen! Bill musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, wer ihn hier versuchte zum Narren zu halten. Es war nur einer im Haus, der auf solche Ideen kommen konnte. George. Er musste es sein, keine Frage! Der konnte was erleben! Mit energischen Schritten marschierte er auf die Tür zu, um seinen Bruder zur Rede zu stellen, doch kaum hatte Bill diese aufgerissen, schreckte er mindestens ebenso überrascht zurück wie die Person, die vor seinem Zimmer stand.

„Hermine!", stöhnte Bill erleichtert, während ihm die angestaute Spannung aus dem Körper wich. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Hermines Augen starrten unbehaglich abwechselnd zu Bill und seinem auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab, bis sie ihn bei Seite schob. „Ähm … na ja … eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du mit zur Versammlung kommst, aber wenn du lieber allein sein möchtest, dann …"

„Was?" Bill sah erst Hermine, dann den Zauberstab in seiner Hand an, bis ihm langsam dämmerte, was sie meinte. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als Bill endlich das bedrohliche Stück Holz aus der Hand legte. „Tschuldigung.

„Also?"

„Was, also?"

„Ob du mit runter kommst!"

„Ach so … ja … ich komme gleich."

Stolz darüber, dass er seine sture Tante Muriel endlich zu der Einsicht gebracht hatte, dass sie _nicht_ an der Versammlung teilnehmen konnte und er dabei noch nicht einmal ausgerastet war, betrat Bill das überfüllte Wohnzimmer.

Auf sämtlichen Sitzmöglichkeiten hatten sich um die vierzig Hexen und Zauberer im Raum verteilt. Einige sahen nur auf, als sie die Tür hörten, andere die ihn kannten hoben grüßend die Hand.

Nach und nach tröpfelten die restlichen Ordensmitglieder ein und endlich eröffnete Minerva McGonagall das Treffen.

Bill konnte sich nicht Helfen. McGonagalls Stimme wirkte nach wie vor besser als das stärkste Schlafmittel auf ihn. Wenn sie nicht so streng gewesen wäre, hätte ihr Unterricht die beste Schlafmöglichkeit geboten, die sich ein Schüler nur wünschen konnte.

Seine Gedanken verabschiedeten sich langsam von der Gegenwart. Wo sollte das hier alles enden? Würden sie in zehn Jahren noch im Krieg leben, oder regierte da bereits Du-weißt-schon-wer über die ganze Welt? Wie würde diese dann aussehen? Gab es noch Hoffnung auf einen Sieg?

_'Bill!'_

Mist, seine Unaufmerksamkeit war aufgeflogen. Jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen.

Bill hob möglichst gleichgültig den Kopf und blickte sich nach der Person um, die seine Gedankengänge aufs Neue gestört hatte.

Sein Blick ruhte besonders lang auf George, der jedoch interessiert an Minervas Lippen hing und ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Auch niemand anderes schien ihn zu beachten. Wahrscheinlich war sein Name einfach nur bei der Unterhaltung gefallen. Bill wollte sich gerade wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken widmen, als er die Stimme erneut hörte. Und diesmal schien er sie zu erkennen.

Er musste hier raus wie schneller umso besser. Andererseits wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und das würde er nicht vermeiden können, wenn er den Raum verließ.

_Bill.'_

Wenn er jetzt aufsprang und die Flucht ergriff, würden ihn alle für wahnsinnig halten.

_'Bill.'_

Er war kein Psychopath! Ihm ging es bestens!

„Bill?"

Diese Stimme gab es nicht!

„Bill!"

Er würde sie einfach ignorieren. Irgendwann musste sie ja verschwinden.

„BILL!"

Ein heftiger Schmerz breitete sich in Bills Fuß aus und kroch in alle vorhandenen Nervenenden. Percy hatte ihn unterm Tisch getreten.

„Au! Percy, du Vollidiot, das tat weh!", zischte Bill wütend.

„Entschuldige. Aber wenn du dich eben mal im Spiegel gesehen hättest, würdest du dir auch Sorgen machen."

„Eine nette Art sich zu sorgen, indem man seinem Bruder den Fuß zertrampelt."

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, es tut mir Leid! Außerdem bist du so blass wie ein Inferie und …"

„Percy, mir geht es einfach nicht gut. Um genau zu sein, mir ist speiübel und wenn ich jemanden bräuchte, der sich Sorgen um mich macht, dann wärst du der allerletzte zu dem ich gehen würde! Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich geh kotzen."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Danke, ich habe schon einen Grund, um meinen Magen umzustülpen. Manchmal bist du echt schwer von Begriff."

Bill stand auf und verließ den Raum, ohne dass jemand Notiz davon nahm. Draußen führte sein Weg am Bad vorbei und in sein Zimmer. Er brauchte Ruhe von diesem Treiben. Abstand zu diesen Menschen, die alle der Meinung waren ihm helfen zu müssen.

Keiner konnte ihm helfen, denn keiner von ihnen konnte sich auch nur annähernd in seine Lage versetzen. Sie hörten nicht diese Stimme, die einmal voller Leidenschaft war, dann wieder vor Leid und Schmerz zu brechen drohte.

Er wollte sie nicht mehr hören. Nicht, wenn ihm sein Verstand lieb war. Doch sie schrie weiter.

In seiner Not ging er zum Schrank, riss ihn auf und kramte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus. Gierig setzte er sie an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Der Alkohol brannte ihm die Kehle hinunter, überschwemmte den Schmerz und ertränkte die klagende Stimme.


	5. Bis jemand kotzt

Sorry, dass ich euch hier so lange warten lasse. Ich hatte eine Zeit lang einen extremen Hänger drin, in dem mir sehr viele Ideen für die Geschichte eingefallen sind, aber nichts, womit ich hätte ernsthaft weiterarbeiten können. Jetzt geht es (fürs erste) wieder einigermaßen vorwärts.

Ein Großes Danke an dieser Stelle noch an Wolfsmädchen. Es ist wirklich eine große Hilfe beim Schreiben, wenn man weiß, dass es noch Leute gibt, die auf mehr hoffen, obwohl man schon über ein Jahr hat nichts mehr von sich hören lassen.

So, hier ist nun Schluss mit meinem Geschwafel. Unterm Strich geht's jetzt weiter mit **Between war and love**.

* * *

**Bis jemand kotzt**

„Na, schmeckts?"

George sah mit Genugtuung, wie Bill auf frischer Tat ertappt zusammenzuckte, sich dabei verschluckte und einen kräftigen Zug Whiskey durch die Nase über den Boden versprühte.

„George, sag mal, spinnst du?", lallte Bill seinen jüngeren Bruder an und fuchtelte dabei unwirsch mit der Flasche durch die Luft, wobei noch mehr von dem Inhalt über den eh schon durch Alkohol in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Teppich verteilt wurde.

„Ja. Von Zeit zu Zeit. Hin und wieder. Ab und zu. Sobald sich irgendwie der passende Moment dafür ergibt. Aber mal im Ernst. Ich bin hier nicht derjenige, der eben einfach einmal so, ganz nebenbei, fast eine halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey trinkt."

George drückte sich vom Türrahmen ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte und gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder auf das Bett.

„Wenn du nur gekommen bist um mir eine Strafpredigt zu halten, kannst du gleich wieder gehen, ich hör dir eh nicht zu."

Bill setzte die Flasche erneut an und trank unbeirrt weiter, während George darüber nachdachte, wie abhängig ein Mensch eigentlich sein musste, um bei der Konsummenge noch in ganzen logischen Sätzen zu reden.

„Hilft das Zeug wenigstens?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken reichte Bill seinem Bruder die Flasche. Dieser, nahm sie entgegen, nippte daran und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Schreckliche Qualität. Wie verzweifelt muss man sein, um das Zeug runter zu bekommen?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

„Stimmt. Aber hast du auch nur einmal darüber nachgedacht, was du anderen damit antust, wenn du dich immer wieder aufs Neue maßlos volllaufen lässt?"

„Georgy, das, was ich trinke, ist ausnahmslos mein Problem."

„Klar. Kann doch dir egal sein, dass es auch anderen auf die Psyche schlägt, wenn du dich hemmungslos abfüllst."

Bill verdrehte genervt die Augen und machte sich die Flasche zu eigen. „Du klingst schon wie Charlie, Kleiner." Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Und das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ihr Recht habt."

„Du kannst nicht mehr aufhören, oder?"

„Jederzeit. Seit der Auseinandersetzung mit Charlie vor ein paar Tagen habe ich keinen einzigen Tropfen mehr angerührt."

„Bis heute."

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein guter Freund Alkohol sein kann? Er nimmt einen den Schmerz, er widerspricht nicht, er sorgt für Ablenkung, …"

„Ich würde sagen, es reicht für heute."

„Hey!"

George hatte seinem Bruder die Flasche entwendet und sie aus seiner Reichweite gebracht. Bill war wütend aufgesprungen, um sein _Mittel gegen alles_ zurückzuerobern, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten hielt er wankend inne und begann zu würgen. George, der das Unheil nahen sah, gelang es gerade noch einen Eimer heraufzubeschwören und ihn vor Bill zu halten, als dieser auch schon seinen Magen entleerte.

Als Fred noch lebte, hatten George und sein Zwillingsbruder sich oft übergeben, als sie ihre Scherzartikel an sich selbst testeten, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sein Magen bei dem Geruch und den Geräuschen dennoch rebellierte.

„Scheiße.", stöhnte Bill, hob den Kopf aus dem Eimer und hielt sich wankend an George fest.

„Nein, Kotze.", korrigierte dieser automatisch. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Nich wirklich."

„Los, setz dich erst mal zurück aufs Bett."

„Weißt du was, Georgy? Ich schlaf jetzt. Gute Nacht, Kleiner."

„Bill, nein! Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens … ins Bett legen?"

Noch bevor George den letzten Satz beenden konnte, hatte Bill sich auch schon auf den Boden sinken lassen und schlief sofort ein, den Kopf auf der Bettkante abgelegt.

„Oh Bruder, das gibt schöne Nackenschmerzen."

-xXx-

Er blickte hinab auf den blutüberströmten Körper in seinen Armen. Fleurs Körper. Das Schlachtfeld um ihn her, war an den äußersten Rand seines Bewusstseins gerückt. Ihr Leben war das Einzige, was jetzt noch zählte.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich er ihr eine vom Blut rot gefärbte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Isch liebe disch, Bill.", hauchte seine Liebste mit gebrochener Stimme und strich ihm mit ihren blutverschmierten Fingern über die Lippen.

„Nein, Fleur, dass ist nicht das Ende! Nicht jetzt! Nicht so!", versuchte er ihr, oder vielleicht auch nur sich selbst, einzureden, doch seine Stimme brach weg.

„Non, c'est pas. C'est le début."

Eine von Bills Tränen fiel auf ihre blutverkrusteten Lippen und vermischte sich dort mit einem roten Tropfen.

„Isch möschte, dass du glücklisch bist, Bill. Lass dein Leben nischt wegen mir fallen. Tu es für misch."

„Fleur, hör auf so zu reden!"

„Je t'aime, Bill."

Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu hören. Ihre Hand, die eben noch an seiner Wange geruht hatte, fiel schlaff nach unten und aus ihren Augen entwich der letzte kleine Rest Leben.

„Nein! Fleur!" Mit zitternden Händen presste Bill den leblosen Körper seiner Frau an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

-xXx-

Schweißgebadet schreckte Hermine aus ihrem Traum auf. Es war der gleiche, wie jede Nacht seitdem sie in Shell Cottage angekommen war, doch anders als in der ersten Nacht, gab es niemanden, der sie festhielt, als sich der Abgrund unter ihren Füßen auftat. Sie fiel wie ein Stein, wurde schneller und schneller und schlug doch nie auf dem Boden auf, bis sie endlich erwachte.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf Lunas Bett, mit der sie ein Zimmer teilte, seit es ihr wieder besser ging. Die manchmal etwas geistesgestört wirkende Tochter des seit dem Kampf verschwundenen Zeitungsredakteurs des Klitterers, Xenophilius Lovegood, schlief tief und fest und brabbelte etwas über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Hermine, dass sie nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde geschlafen hatte. Kurz vor Mitternacht und sie saß hellwach und verstört in ihrem Bett und würde morgen früh mit dem Gesicht im Essen einschlafen.

Nahezu lautlos kroch sie aus ihrem Bett, suchte und fand ihren Bademantel, huschte aus dem Zimmer und tappte auf nackten Füßen ins Bad. Dort stellte sie sich, so wie sie war, unter die Dusche.

Hermine stütze sich an den Fließen ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. Das Wasser hatte sie auf die höchstmögliche Temperatur gestellt. Die Hitze drang durch ihre Kleidung. Sie drückte den Rücken durch und hielt das Gesicht in den heißen Wasserstrahl.

Der Traum löste sich von ihrer Haut wie ein penetrant klebender Zaubertrank. Langsam wieder klar im Kopf, zog Hermine sich aus, warf die Kleidung auf den Haufen mit der dreckigen Wäsche, stieg endlich aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ihren Bademantel. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Gänsehaut, die ihren ganzen Körper überzog.

Mit klarem Kopf machte sich Hermine auf den Rückweg in ihr Zimmer. Luna faselte etwas über Schlickschlumpfe. Hermine zog sich eine schlabbrige Hose und ein viel zu weites T-Shirt an, nahm sich ein Buch und verließ das Zimmer. Ihr Ziel war das als Versammlungsraum genutzte Wohnzimmer. Dort wollte sie sich mit dem Buch auf einem Sessel oder Sofa einrollen.

„NEIN!"

Der Schrei kam völlig unerwartet und ließ Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. _'Todesser'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Zauberstab ziehen und Tür aufreißen waren für sie eine Bewegung. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit im Zimmer zu gewöhnen. Das Licht aus dem Flur erhellte den Raum nur schwach, ließ aber eine auf dem Bett sitzende Silhouette erkennen. Groß, schlank, lange Haare.

„Bill?"

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, gab der Angesprochene keine Anzeichen von sich, sie überhaupt bemerkt zu haben. Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und trat dabei vorsichtig näher, als würde sie sich einem besonders misstrauischen Hippogreif nähern.

„Alles okay bei dir, Bill?"

Bill schwieg solange, dass Hermine gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. „Seh ich etwa so aus?^

„Nein. Entschuldige."

Hermine ließ sich neben Bill auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Und es würde auch nie wieder so sein. Es war ausweglos.

„Luna, zieh gefälligst die Vorhänge wieder zu! Wenn du aufstehen willst, dann mach das, aber lass mich schlafen." Hermine zog sich schützend die Decke über den Kopf. Sie roch seltsam. Angenehm, aber fremd und doch irgendwie bekannt. Warm, dunkel, …

„Luna? Also, Mum war ja schon immer der Meinung, Ohrringe und lange Haare sind deutliche Kennzeichen einer Frau, aber ausgerechnet _Luna_? Warum nicht Ginny?"

Endlich schreckte sie auf. „Bill, was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

„_Dein_ Zimmer? Mach nur so weiter und du hast das letzte Mal in meinem Bett geschlafen."

Konzentriert starrte Hermine in das vernarbte Gesicht, als ob sie dort die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht nachlesen könnte und kam schließlich zu einem Ergebnis. „Ich habe rumgejammert, wie ausweglos das ganze Leben hier ist und bin dabei eingeschlafen?", fragte sie und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den sich immer noch verheult anfühlenden Augen.

„So in etwa."

„Na klasse. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Gegen elf Uhr. In einer Stunde gibt es Essen und die liebreizende Tante Muriel kocht."

„Furiel? Wie kommt sie denn dazu?"

„Sie hat Mum vorhin im Minutentakt erklärt, wie Kartoffeln _richtig_ geschält werden. Daraufhin hat Mum ihr das Messer in die Hand gedrückt und wutschnaubend die Küche verlassen."

Hermine ließ sich betrübt zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Na großartig. Kannst du den anderen sagen, dass ich krank im Bett liege?"

Bill hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass Mum in spätestens fünf Minuten hier ist, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht. Aber wie du in _mein_ Bett gekommen bist, erklärst du ihr dann bitte selbst."

Hermine gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich und kroch benommen aus Bills Bett.

„Bis nachher."

Schlaftrunken steuerte sie durch den Flur das Badezimmer an. Von unten drangen lautstark die zankenden Stimmen von Furiel und Molly, die anscheinend die Küche doch nicht so ganz kampflos aufgeben wollte.

„Guten Morgen." George stand, ein Bein an der Wand abgestützt, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, neben dem Bad und grinste Hermine amüsiert über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg an. Als er den Mund aufmachte, um ihr mitzuteilen, was er so lustig fand – höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Haare oder die Tatsache, dass sie eben mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus Bills Zimmer schlürfte – fuhr sie ihm antriebslos dazwischen.

„George, was auch immer es ist, behalt es für dich."

Der Badezimmerspiegel verbesserte Hermines Stimmung nicht wirklich. Ihre Haare sahen aus, als hätte ein Vogelschwarm darin genistet, ihre Augen waren rot und mit Ringen unterlegt, die vielleicht einen misslungenen Schwellzauber zuzuschreiben waren und in ihrem Mund hatte sich ein unappetitlicher Geschmack breitgemacht. Im Gorßen und Ganzen war also alles wie immer. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen putzte sich Hermine die Zähne. Danach rieb sie sich den Schlafsand aus den Augenwinkeln und wusch ihr Gesicht mit kalten Wasser. Langsam kam ihr Hirn wieder in Gang. Als es ihr nicht gelang, ihr Vogelnest mit Hilfe der Bürste in eine einigermaßen erträgliche Form zu bringen, tauchte sie diese in Wasser und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Merlin, wie lange war es her, dass sie diese wildwachsende Mähne das letzte Mal richtig gebändigt hatte?

'Weihnachten, vor vier Jahren, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.' Dann rechnete sie noch einmal nach. Etwa drei Jahre, vier Monate und ein paar Tage.

Sie und Ginny hatten den halben Tag lang vor dem Spiegel zugebracht und versucht, ihre Haare in eine dem Anlass gerechte Form zu zwingen. Mit Erfolg. Die Unmengen an Haarspray am nächsten Tag wieder auszubürsten war dann jedoch eine ganz andere Herausforderung gewesen.

Das aktuelle Ergebnis von Bürste gegen Mähne war zufriedenstellend.

George stand immer noch an der Wand, als Hermine das Badezimmer verließ. Er wirkte enttäuscht über ihren Anblick. Schon wollte Hermine fragen, was er sich diesmal für einen Streich ausgedacht hatte, als sie es doch für klüger hielt, es besser nicht in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Ihr Zimmer war leer. Luna trieb sich sicherlich irgendwo außerhalb des Hauses herum, auf der Suche nach Schlickschlumpfen oder so etwas. Hermine tauschte ihre Kleidung, die sie irgendwann die Nacht nach der Dusche angezogen hatte gegen ein Tanktop und kurze Stoffhosen ein. Als sie vor einem Jahr mit Ron und Harry losgezogen war, hatte sie alles, was sie behalten wollte, auf ihrer Reise aber nicht gebrauchen konnte, bei den Weasleys eingelagert. Jetzt musste sie feststellen, dass sie in dieser Zeit anscheinend noch einmal gewachsen sein musste, denn beides kam ihr kürzer vor als letzten Sommer.

Einigermaßen gesellschaftsfähig wollte sich Hermine gerade nach unten begeben, als die Tür aufflog und ein gehetzt aussehender George hereinkam. „Kannst du den kurz für mich halten? Danke." Bevor Hermine auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, nachzufragen, was denn los sei, drückte George ihr bereits seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand, öffnete das Fenster gegenüber der Tür, kletterte gekonnt hinaus und landete geschickt unten zwischen Sand und Dünengras.

Kaum, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wurde diese auch schon wieder aufgerissen. „Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme …!" Percy, den Hermine nur anhand seiner Stimme erkannte, stürmte ins Zimmer. „Wo ist er hin?"

Hermine, den Kaffee in der Hand, deutete verwirrt zu dem offenstehenden Fenster. „Er ist da raus, aber …"

„Danke." Der Verfolger rannte zum Fenster und war schon im Begriff, seinem Bruder auf diesen Weg zu folgen, als Hermine sich einmischte. „Percy, … tu das bitte nicht!"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hielt Percy inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ist denn, Hermine? Traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich heil da unten ankomme?"

„Doch, aber …"

„Nichts aber. Sieh mal, was dieser Mistkerl mit meinen Haaren angestellt hat!" Percy deutete wutschnaubend auf seine neue Frisur. Von seinen roten Haaren war nicht mehr die geringste Spur zu sehen. Stattdessen zog sich eine Zebramähne von oberhalb seiner Stirn über seinen Kopf hinweg bis in den Nacken und endete in einem langen schwarz-weißen Pferdeschwanz. Anklagend nahm er das schlaff herabhängende Ende in die Hand und wedelte unwirsch damit durch die Luft. „Das fällt unter Körperverletzung, Hermine!"

„Ja, und wenn du jetzt mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem Handtuch aus dem Fenster springst und durch die Gegend rennst, nennt man das Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses."

Percy sah erst verwirrt zu Hermine, dann an sich selbst herunter und ließ, erschrocken von der Erkenntnis, dass er außer dem Handtuch, welches er sich notdürftig vor dem Bauch zusammen hielt, tatsächlich nichts am Körper hatte, beinahe sein einziges Kleidungsstück fallen. Percys Gesicht wurde erst so weiß wie die Streifen in seiner Mähne, dann so feuerrot wie seine ehemaligen Haare. „Also, ich … ich … werde dann mal …"

Hermine presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schluckte hart, um nicht zu lachen. Als ob das sein Stichwort gewesen wäre, verließ Percy fluchtartig das Zimmer durch die Tür und verschwand in der auf der anderen Seite des Bades.

Hermine trat leise kichernd nun endgültig den Weg in die Küche an.

-xXx-

_Zehn!_

„Ich bitte dich. Auf welches deiner Kinder kannst du denn bitte stolz sein?"

_Neun!_

„Der erste Sohn ein hässlicher Werwolf. Genaugenommen nicht einmal das. Das Vieh, von dem er gebissen wurde, hat ja noch nicht einmal ordentliche Arbeit geleistet."

_Acht!_

„Der Zweite ist schon über zwanzig und spielt lieber mit Drachen, als sich eine Frau zu suchen und eine Familie zu gründen. Außerdem ist er mit Sicherheit Alkoholiker."

_Sieben!_

„Der, der es dann doch bis ins Ministerium geschafft hat, wurde wegen Verrats gekündigt."

_Sechs!_

„Dann die Zwillinge. Von der ersten Sekunde des Tages bis zur letzten nichts als Unsinn im Kopf. Und auch noch der Versuch, mit einem eigenen Laden den Müll, den sie Tag ein Tag aus fabriziert haben, an andere zu verkaufen."

_Fünf!_

„Wohin das geführt hat, ist ja nicht zu übersehen. Der eine ist tot, dem anderen fehlt ein Ohr. Schwer zu sagen, welcher von beiden das größere Glück hat."

_Vier!_

„Der Jüngste freundet sich mit einem der gefährlichsten Menschen der Welt an und schleppt eine Muggelstämmige ins Haus. Wen wundert es da noch, dass auch er gestorben ist?"

_Drei!_

„Als ob das alles noch nicht genug wäre, eine Tochter, die mit diesem Potter auch noch eine Familie gründen will."

_Zwei!_

„Als Krönung dein muggelfanatischer Mann, der auf der Karriereleiter schon meilenweiter oben stehen könnte, wenn er nur endlich von diesem Muggelschwachsinn ablassen würde."

_Eins!_

„Und du willst eine gute Mutter sein, die auf ihre Kinder stolz ist?"

_Null!_

Charlie, der augenscheinlich hochkonzentriert neben seiner Mutter am Tisch gesessen hatte, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, die Finger ineinander verschränkt und den Kopf darauf abgelegt, öffnete langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, die Augen und stierte auf Furiels Hinterkopf. „Bist du jetzt endlich fertig damit, unsere Familie zu kritisieren oder brennt dir noch etwas auf dem Herzen, dass du unbedingt loswerden möchtest, bevor ich dich einen meiner Spielzeugdrachen zum Mittagessen serviere?"

Furiel drehte sich mit erhobenen Kochlöffel zu ihm um und begann eine weitere Gardinenpredigt. „Siehst du, Charles, genau das meine ich. Du denkst gar nicht mehr über deine Worte …"

„Raus hier!" Charlies Knurren war so tief und dunkel wie der Donner nach einem besonders hellen Blitz und trotz der Tatsache, dass er extrem leise sprach, war seine Stimme im ganzen Raum deutlich zu hören.

Ginny, die die ganze Zeit bedrohlich an der Tür gelehnt hatte, wich automatisch zur Seit, um die Fluchtwege freizuhalten.

„Charles, mir war schon immer bewusst, dass du einen äußerst aggressiven Charakter hast. Genauso wie dein großer Bruder …"

„Ich sagte raus hier!" Charlie erhob sich und kam um den Tisch herum bedrohlich langsam auf die alte Hexe zu. „Sieh zu, dass du aus meiner Reichweite kommst, bevor ich meine gute Erziehung, die ich eh nicht habe, völlig vergesse!"

Charlie dachte schon, er müsse persönlich Handanlegen, bis Furiel endlich anfing, einen kleinen Anflug von Vernunft zu zeigen. Begleitet von einem lauten Scheppern, landete der Kochlöffel zwischen zwei Deckeln neben dem Herd und eine zutiefst beleidigte Tante marschierte aus der Küche. Dicht gefolgt von Charlie, bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck es auch keinen gewundert hätte, wenn Rauchwolken aus seiner Nase gequollen wären.

„Es wäre wirklich sehr nett von dir, wenn du mir sagen würdest, was ihr hier alle an der Wahrheit nicht verkraftet.", fauchte Furiel, nachdem Charlie die Küchentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Und für unser aller Nerven wäre es von Vorteil, wenn du nicht zu jeden kleinen Sachverhalt deine Meinung verkünden würdest, die eh keinen interessiert!" Charlie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Stimme eine Lautstärke erreicht hatte, die im ganzen Haus nicht zu überhören war.

„Genau da liegt das Problem. Wenn mir nur einmal jemand zuhören würde. Deine Mutter hätte jetzt deutlich weniger …"

„Tu wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben jemanden einen wahren Gefallen und geht mir aus dem Weg."

„Dir aus dem Weg gehen? Ich denke gar nicht daran. Du bist doch derjenige, der immer aus der Haut fährt und die Meinung anderer nicht akzeptieren kann."

„Das sagt die Richtige. Du bist doch die, die immer an allen und jedem herumkritisieren muss."

„Junge, überlege dir, wen du vor dir hast. Ich bin schließlich eine D- …"

„Eine alte Hexe, die chronische Rückenschmerzen mit der Dauer von drei Sekunden hat."

„Charles, wie redest denn du mit mir?"

„Die Frage müsste doch eher lauten: _Warum_ redest du mit mir? Ach das ist doch alles zum kotzen hier. Mach doch was du willst, aber verschone uns vor deiner Präsenz!"

Völlig entrüstet über diese direkte Ansage, machte Furiel auf dem Absatz kehrt, verschwand in ihr Zimmer und wieder krachte eine Tür.

„Und mein Name ist Charlie! Charlie mit _i_ und ohne _s_! Merk dir das endlich!"

* * *

So. Falls euch jetzt noch etwas auf der Seele brennt, das ihr unbedingt loswerden wollt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, wisst ihr ja, wie das geht. Ich bin für alle Meinungen offen.

lg Daydreamer


End file.
